Wait a second!
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: Our heroes have been captured after their town is destroyed by black magic... leaving their fate in the hands of... their parents?


_

* * *

_

Disclaimer- South Park is not mine. I am merely a fan of the show.

_A/N- I wrote this fic because I wanted to. This is my first fic for this fandom._

_A/N 2- This has Original Characters in it. Please remember one thing. I view my creations as disposable, so expect them to die or get their asses handed to them later in the story._

_Warning- This chapter contains scenes of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny in various (non-sexual) torture situations and mild swearing. (Well, if you watch the show, it means you don't mind scenes like this)_

_A/N 3- This is very unconventional. I'm letting the kids' parents play the role of hero._

_**Wait a second...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A town wrecked by evil**_

It was something out of a Stephen King novel, or a disaster movie.

The news reporters visited the site of what was once South Park, which unfortunately, due to a freak incident involving a group of evil social misfits invoking something that only Lovecraft would think of, disappeared off the map. Helicopters hovered over what was once the town. Seeing nothing, they flew back.

"How could a bunch of social misfits destroy a town?" the reporter said. "Will this happen to any other town?" The reporter left, utterly depressed and worried about letting social misfits buy spell books off of E-bay.

* * *

This tragedy had several casualties, well except for a handful of people. Seven adults were sitting in a subterranean living room with black walls and a large TV set, waiting for the status of their children. Had they survived or did they die, like everything else.

The first adult, a lawyer named Gerald Broflovski, stood up and looked around. "Where's Kyle?"

"Did Stan survive the disaster?" Sharon Marsh asked.

"Or Kenny?"

"Or Eric!"

"Of course," A voice said. "They all survived!" The TV turned on mysteriously. A figure in a black hooded robe appeared on the screen. "Okay, your mutated hell-spawn have survived!"

Sheila Broflovski crossed her arms. "Kyle is not a mutant!"

The figure in the robe sighed deeply. "Ok, none of them are. I'm gonna brutally murder my script writer." The sound of burning paper filled the studio as the figure charred the script her no-good writer prepared for her. "Okay, parents of the South Park foursome we've all come to know and love, I will tell you where your kids are. The evils of that psycho troupe and my script writer have unleashed the fury of a few really not-so-nice things. And by that I don't mean Cthulu. Let me first show the Marsh family where Stan is."

* * *

Stan woke up. He glanced at his surroundings, only to discover someone shackled him to the altar in what looked like a Satanic Church, or a temple to an evil god. The stained glass pictures were in shades of blood red and other unpleasant colors. The floor below had evidence of a previous human sacrifice. "Well, Stan, do you have anything to say to your parents?" the voice said.

"Yeah, let me outta this hellhole!" he said. "I'm not going to end up as a cult murder victim!" _Though I won't trust my parents with anything._

* * *

Randy gasped, utterly shocked at the inhumanity of the cultists to torture a little boy. He got up, completely pissed off at the perpetrators. "How can we get to those bastards?"

The robed figure held up a card with an image of a black feather. "The door with this emblem leads to the world where those SOBs are hiding. Be careful, that's not a Satanic church. That's a temple dedicated to the angel of death!" Randy and Sharon Marsh marched off to the other world.

* * *

The five remaining adults conversed quietly amongst themselves. "Any volunteers?" Sheila Broflovski, being the overprotective Jewish Mother that she was, raised her hand.

"I demand to know where my son is!" She shrieked.

"Now I know why the song 'Kyle's Mom's a Bitch' is so popular!" the figure sighed, exasperated.

"What? What? WHAT?" Sheila shouted. "They made a song about me? And I'm a what?" She almost put her fist through the TV.

"Don't hurt the TV or I won't disclose Kyle's current situation," the figure said before disappearing.

* * *

Kyle opened his eyes, but the overhead light forced him to shut them. He lay on an operating table. "Oh, Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyle!" a sickeningly sweet voice with hints of insanity said. "Are you ready to be cut open so I can prove to the white supremacist guy who lives in the room beside me can find out that Jews are basically like everyone else? I mean, we all have to die." A shadow obscured part of the light, the figure of a young woman about fourteen years old with long stringy hair.

"Get away, you skanky bitch!" Kyle shrieked, flailing against the restraints. "I don't want any operation!"

The camera turned to get a good view of the aggressor's face. The girl threatening Kyle had brown hair and green eyes. Numerous scars covered her face. "Name calling's gonna get you nowhere, you little bastard! Here in the Peachgate Asylum no one can hear you scream. And I'm not dissecting you! You're getting a lobotomy!"

The camera connection to the mental institution abruptly ended.

* * *

Sheila's rage turned from the mysterious TV person to the lunatic threatening her son with unnecessary brain surgery.

"Go to the door bearing the ambulance emblem. It'll lead you to the front gate of the loony bin!" The figure directed. Sheila marched off, muttering threats against that psycho girl.

Gerald was appalled. Who in their right mind would let a mental patient torture an innocent boy? "I'm right behind you, Sheila!" The two disappeared into another reality.

"So it's just Liane Cartman, and Carol and Stuart McCormick," the figure said. Liane nervously shifted in her seat. She never really liked horror movies and had the feeling she was in one.

"Oh, I do hope Eric is okay," She said.

"Wanna see?" the figure said.

* * *

Cartman woke up, utterly starving. "Hey! I'm starving over here! Get me something to eat before I kick you in the nuts!" he shouted at passerby, not realizing that if they did get him some food, how he'd eat it with both hands taped behind him. "I'm hungry over here! God dammit!" How could people hear him when he was in an old abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere?

A skinny young man freed Cartman's hands, feeling a sudden compassion for the obese nine year old. He gave him a plate of chicken nuggets and fries. "Uhh, here you go! If my master finds out what I did to help you, he'd kill me!" Cartman ate the food, happily. "He wants me to sacrifice you to him. He's a man-eating plant!"

After Cartman ate the food, he got the gist of what his captor's servant was trying to tell him. "What? Some Plant's gonna eat me? That son of a bitch!"

"No I'm serious, He wants me to chop you up!" the skinny young man said. He ran off, terrified.

* * *

Liane walked toward the portals to the other world. She put her hand on the door with the leaf emblem. "Well, I guess there is a pattern," the voice said. "And you've detected it." She walked in the door.

Stuart McCormick downed another bottle of Scotch. "Well, I guess Kenny's fate couldn't be any worse." he said.

Carol slapped him. "What are you talking about? This is our son!"

"Oh, but it is bad!" The voice said.

* * *

Kenny regained consciousness. He rubbed his aching head, and took a moment to examine his surroundings. Hey, why's everything upside down? He glanced at his feet and found that he was hanging from a tree. His tormentor, a twenty-something boy with long blond hair in a ponytail, a patch over his left eye, and pale skin, glanced at the hanging boy. He wore a black shirt, black pants and a leather jacket.

"We're savin' yer actual execution fer later!" He said. "And your drunkard of a father ain't gonna save ya!"

Before the TV could cut to the voice, Stuart and Carol charged through the door marked with the noose of rope.

"Geez, they're determined!" the figure said. The TV clicked off automatically.

* * *

I end this chapter with one question. Who had the worst torture, in your opinion.


End file.
